Another Chance
by JediScully
Summary: Definitely an Aurikku. A chance for Sin to reappear comes about. Auron is sent back to stop it from happening. PG-13 to be safe right now, but may change to a higher rating later. Chapter 5 is now up!
1. Memories

Opening author's notes: Hi everyone. I do not usually write fanfics to video games, but FFX has been the best game I have ever played and I totally fell for the idea of Rikku and Auron being a couple. I have read a few fanfics of the combo, and decided to give writing an Aurikku a stab myself. This story is based on what I hear happens in the special cinematic you can find in the "FFX International" version for the game. Now for the disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters of FFX. They are the property of SquareSoft and I would never try to make money off them, so don't sue. Anyways, on with the story. 

"Rikku, wait," Auron said as the group walked ahead of them. The girl paused and turned towards him, locking her spiraling green eyes on him. He walked up to her, still uncertain how to say what he had to. He glanced up ahead to see Yuna and the rest of the guardians had taken a turn, putting them completely out of sight. 

"Yes?" She said softly, trying to encourage her. 

"There... is something you have to know before we go any further," He hesitated, grasping for a way to say what he needed to. Finally he sighed, and placed a gloved hand on her face, cupping her cheek. She looked up into his eyes, a mixture of surprise, fear and excitement dancing across her features. "When this is all over, Something is going to happen," He was deliberately vague, still not wanting to tell her the truth. "And when it does, I won't be here anymore."

Confusion riddled her face. "I don't understand."

His thumb did lazy circles on her cheek. "I didn't expect you to. You just need to know that when that time comes, there is nothing you or anyone else can do."

Her eyes slipped closed as she fought back tears. "Auron please," she whispered.

"Rikku," Auron commanded, forcing her eyes to open as he stared down at her. A flood of tears escaped, cascading down her cheeks. She was always so open, so unwilling to hide what she was feeling. He was the opposite, forever hiding himself behind an impassive shield of expression, but for once, it slipped. His russet eye taking her in turned softer, and the muscles in his face relaxed. The shield dropped away and Rikku was left staring at the man that was usually guarded from her. She didn't get to observe him for too long as he dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers.

Surprise kept her stiff for a moment, but she quickly melted, her lips parting to grant him access. He kissed her deeply, devouring her lips, trying to commit every aspect of the moment to memory. After a few minutes they parted, both gasping for air from the attempt of trying to drown in each other's souls. 

He reached out and tenderly wiped away the traces of tears off her cheeks. She sighed at his touch, trying not to cry again. "So what happens then?" She asked him. 

He paused for a moment. "You go on without me."

"But," Rikku started, wanting to cry at the thought of not being with him. 

He shushed her, placing a fingertip on his lips. "It's not my choice Rikku," He said softly. "If I could, I would..." He trailed off. It was already painful enough. Better not to make it more so. "Be strong," He said at last. "For both of us."

She nodded and leapt forward into his arms, hugging him fiercely. "I'll be strong," She whispered hoarsely as he hugged her close. She pulled away after a moment, composing herself. "We better start walking before the others notice we are gone," She said with a small smile. 

Auron nodded at her, almost seeming sad. They began to walk, without another word being said between them, almost as if the kiss never happened. 

~*~*~X~*~*~

Auron sighed at the memory. Time seemed to pass so slowly in the Farplane. It felt as if centuries had slipped by since he been sent by Yuna after ridding Spira of Sin for good. He had been alone for some time now, absorbed in his thoughts. Absorbed in his memories of her. His heart cried out for her, trapped here so far away. He had nothing but time to think of her in this place and so he was plagued with his memories, wishing to be with her once more. 

He was startled as he felt a presence approach from behind. He looked over his shoulder to find his old friend standing behind him. "I wasn't expecting company," Auron said as he turned back around to stare into the field of bright flowers stretched out before him. The Farplane was gorgeous, but it paled in comparison to the beauty of the girl he missed so much.

Braska sat down next to him. "Do you know how much time has passed since Sin has been defeated?" He asked his comrade.

Auron grunted. "I haven't really been keeping track of time Braska."

"Would it surprise you to learn it has been two years?" 

He turned to look at him in surprise. "Really?" He asked.

Braska nodded at him. "Yes. Much has happened since we have been stranded to eternity."

"I'm sure it has," Auron replied. He decided not to comment more, wanting not to appear eager to hear something about her.

"What I have come to tell you is that Tidus has been sent back."

"What?" Auron's thoughts spun wildly. "What do you mean 'sent back'?"

"It was decided it was not his time yet," Braska explained. "There are tasks left undone by him."

He sighed deeply. Somehow he had known the boy's story was not complete when he had appeared in the Farplane. 

"But something has happened."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Yu Yevon has been revived."

Auron stood up, anger flooding him. "What do you mean? We destroyed him!"

"You succeeded in defeating him, trapping him in the Yu Pagodas. You did not destroy him however. Somehow, Seymour found a way back to the living. He is as much flesh and blood as Tidus is now. He found the Yu Pagodas and set Yu Yevon free."

"So, this means that Sin will return?" 

"Not necessarily," Braska replied. "The only way that Yu Yevon can become Sin is to inhabit an aeon and transform it into Sin."

"Well then, there is no problem. Yuna sent all the aeons."

"You're wrong Auron. There is a lost aeon."

"A lost aeon?"

"According to legend, only a Summoner with a pure heart and just intentions can obtain it. We are sure Seymour knows this. This is why he has taken Tidus captive to lure Yuna and the others to him, hoping to acquire the aeon through them."

"We can't let that happen," Auron said firmly.

A smile flitted across Braska's lips. "I knew that you would feel that way. That is why you are being sent back."

"I'm being sent back?" He said in surprise.

Braska chuckled. "As I said earlier Auron, a lot has happened. Things have changed for your old companions. They are going to need your help." Auron started to protest, when Braska cut him off. "Besides, I know there is something you want to finish."

Auron stammered at his friend's insight into his situation. 

Braska chuckled at him. "Don't be so surprised Auron. I have known you far too long for you to be able to keep a secret."

"When do I go back?" He asked.

"Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

~*~*~X~*~*~

Rikku pulled off her goggles, shouting out in Al-Bhed for the man operating the crane to stop. Since they had defeated Sin two years ago, her people had tried to find a new place to make Home. They had searched all over, and yet none had felt right like the old Home. After rebuilding and collecting some Machina to work with, they had started the hard road to rebuild the Al-Bhed City from its ruins. 

She had been working alongside her fellow people for a year now, trying to be strong just like she had promised Auron. But old wounds panged at her heart, making her think of him everyday. "That's enough for today," She called out in her native tongue. She took off at a jog down a street as everyone packed up for the day. It was amazing that they had rebuilt half of the city better than it was before in just a year. She greeted the people politely she passed by, all of them knowing that she was one of the heroes of Spira. She had become a role model reluctantly, but she would not turn back now, despite how little she liked being in the spotlight. 

She approached the small building she lived in, unlocking her door and stepping into her bedroom. Her home consisted simply of a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. She could have had something more grand, but she opted for the simplicity of her cozy little house. Exhausted from working, she stripped off her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She hopped into the shower, washing the dirt off her lithe frame quickly and taking a moment to enjoy the hot blast of water. After she stepped out of the shower she put on a bathrobe and went back into her bedroom. Sitting down on her bed, she took a towel and began to dry her long golden hair, being careful not to disturb her braids that lay across the front of her shoulders. When she had it as dry as she could manage, she sat down the towel and reached over her bedside table, pulling a movie sphere into her lap. 

Getting the sphere made had cost her a small fortune, first having paid to have the memory recorded to the sphere, then having to pay the man that had made the sphere for her to keep quiet. If all of Spira had known that her and Auron had been... Her life would never be normal again. Still, she had needed to have some memory of him to keep. She pushed a button and the sphere sprang to life, replaying the scene of Auron and her kissing. It had been their only kiss. She thought back briefly to watching Yuna send Auron. She had gasped, never having thought that he could have been unsent. He had said goodbye to everyone, but had merely looked at her, as if begging her to be strong once more. As he dissolved into pyreflies and scattered throughout the air, she had lost the struggle. "Auron!" She had cried out, dropping to her knees and sobbing.

The memory faded as a knocking sounded on her door. She looked up, startled. She was not expecting anyone, but she answered the door anyway. A man stood on the other side of the door, holding a package for her. She accepted the parcel, and bid him good day, bringing it into her small room and sitting it on the bed. Anticipation filled her as she opened the package. She was surprised to find a sphere like her movie sphere in the small box, with a letter. She opened the letter to find it to be from her companion Kimahri. She read it, then stared at the sphere. There was no doubt what she had to do. Changing into a clean pair of clothes, she gathered up a small bag of supplies and equipment, lastly tucking in both movie spheres. 

She took off to where her father stayed and told him what had been sent to her. Cid immediately readied the airship to take them to Besaid.

AN: Well, this is the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please review and share your comments. Hopefully this will be a good story. 


	2. Reunions

Chapter 2

Yuna sighed happily as she stretched out on the sugar sand of one of the numerous beaches of Besaid island. The former Summoner was taking a break from her new duties of being a leader to Spira. She loved helping her people reclaim their lives from the nightmare Sin had spread over them for years, but it was exhausting work. Sometimes it seemed she never had time for herself. But now, lying on the sand with the crystal blue surf nipping at her bare feet, she felt she had truly captured a moment to just breathe. Her eyes slid shut as she let the warmth of the afternoon sun wash over her body, her thoughts at last having time to drift. Her thoughts unwaveringly went towards Tidus. Two years had already passed, and yet the pain of losing him had not eased. She had honestly hoped that maybe the aching of her heart would soften over time, and yet it seemed it yearned more for him with each passing day. 

She knew she was not the only one dealing with a broken heart. Her cousin Rikku had lost someone as well. She remembered trying to talk to her about it, shortly after they had defeated Sin. "It might help ease the pain." She remembered saying to the young Al-Bhed. Rikku had simply shaken her head. "Nothing can ease the pain," She had replied and walked off.

Yuna frowned at the thought. It was a few days later after their brief conversation that Rikku had left with her father in hopes of rebuilding Home. She had not seen her since. Part of her wanted badly to see the only remainders of her blood family again, but she was not sure how Rikku would act to see her. 

She sighed, opening her mismatched eyes up to stare at the sky. She would relax for a little bit longer on the beach and then go off to find Wakka and Lulu. 

~*~*~X~*~*~

Wakka was standing on a beach on the other side of the island, bouncing a blitzball from knee to knee. Lulu watched him play around, a small smile tugging at her painted violet lips. At the time she had let her hair down from the braids and had it pulled back in a ponytail, the chocolate waves swinging downward to brush against her buttocks. She had surrendered to the hot weather of the island and wore a pair of purple shorts that showed off an ample amount of leg. To top them off she wore a gray shirt that was slightly baggy, very much an opposite of the tight corset of her standard dress that fell about to the top of her hips hiding the top of her shorts. If anyone could have seen the front they would have seen they laced up so she could adjust their size. She was barefoot, and frankly, enjoying the feel of the sand between her toes.

Wakka had been trying to teach her Blitzball for a while, trying to keep himself entertained in the off-season. She had been willing to play along for a while, but since something had happened, her thoughts had been occupied. 

"So you ready to give it another shot?" Wakka asked, tossing the blitzball to her. 

"Wakka, I'm just no good at sports," She replied, shaking her head. 

"You don't have to be good," He encouraged. "You need the exercise, ya?"

Lulu dropped the ball and walked over to him, a sly smile curling across her face. "I know of an exercise that would be much more fun," She muttered as she kissed him softly on the lips. 

Wakka chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She had become so playful after they had defeated Sin and she had let go of her grief over Chappu. "Well," Wakka murmured, hovering just above her lips. "I guess this could be more entertaining." He leaned down and kissed her, making it longer than the first one. Subconsciously, his hand traveled down to rub the slight swell of her belly. He was still dumbfounded about the news Lulu had given him only a few days ago. The kiss was interrupted as suddenly a loud whirling noise filled the air. 

The couple looked up to see Cid's airship approaching, whipping the wind up considerably around them as it landed a couple of yards away, hovering above the shoreline. A ramp extended and touched down on the sand and a figure made its way down the ramp. They were surprised to find it to be Rikku as she got closer. 

"Wow," She said as she walked up to them. "I didn't expect to find you first thing." 

They stared in shock for a moment at the girl they barely recognized. They realized that two years had passed and some changes were to be expected, but what they found totally took them for a loop. An older Rikku stood before them, looking completely transformed. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots riddled with buckles and belts. A pair of black shorts with red pinstripes on the sides replaced where her green ones should have been. A black, sleeveless, leather shirt stretched across her chest and stomach, lacing up on both sides under her arms. A long scarlet coat hung open, its sleeves flowing down her arms in a rather loose manner. Her blonde hair was no longer in its familiar style, now hanging down her back in a straight golden sheen that dipped as far as her tailbone, except for two braids on each side that she draped over the front of her shoulders. Lulu thought that the only thing missing from her ensemble was a pair of shades perched low on her delicate nose, but noticed rather that she had opted to keep her goggles which rested around her neck. Lulu paused in her thoughts as the girl rushed forward with a grin and hugged her.

"I've missed you guys so much," She said as she hugged the dark mage. She untangled herself after a moment and repeated the action with Wakka, who laughed at her enthusiasm. 

"Look at you!" Wakka exclaimed as she pulled away. "You're as tall as Lulu now, ya?"

Rikku smiled shyly. "Yeah. I kinda hit a late growth spurt."

Lulu nodded in agreement. The girl was definitely as tall as her.

"I like the change in ensemble Lulu," Rikku commented to her, looking her outfit over. 

She smiled at her politely. "This is just because it is so hot on this island. I still have my old clothes at my hut."

Rikku frowned slightly. "Too bad," She replied. "I think we all were entitled to a little bit of change after having to be dedicated to Yuna and Spira for so long."

"Changes don't always have to be so apparent," Lulu countered as Wakka grinned at her words.

Rikku started to question her cryptic phrase, but Wakka cut her off. "Why have you come Rikku?"

Her expression turned serious at his inquiry. "I have something for   
Yuna. It's not good."

The two turned somber at her words. "Come on," Wakka said starting to walk with Lulu directly by his side. "She just happens to be on the island."

Nervousness flooded her, but she pushed it down. "Great," She said and followed them. 

~*~*~X~*~*~

"Yuna!"

Yuna sat up as she heard Wakka call to her from behind, disturbing her catnap in the sun. "I was asleep Wakka," She grouched playfully as she lazily opened her eyes. She became wide awake as she noticed the extra person accompanying the couple. "Rikku?" She asked, slightly caught off guard. 

"Yuna," She addressed her cousin in a crisp tone. She was slightly relieved to see her in her old clothes rather than the white gown she wore while on public duty that Rikku had seen in sphere clips. She softened a little as she saw the hurt look on the slightly older girl's face. Sighing, she looked her directly in the eyes. "Look," She began. "Let's start off by clearing the air. I was in pain, and so were you. I appreciate you trying to help, but it wasn't what I needed right then. Please forgive me for being the way I was."

Yuna hugged her cousin, happy to have things straight again. "Thank you," She whispered as she pulled away. Yuna's smile faded as she saw the serious expression that she wore. "What's wrong?" She said, now worried.

Rikku pulled out a sphere from her jacket, handing it to her. "Kimahri sent me this. The moment I got it, I brought it to you."

Yuna's hands shook as she pressed the play button as between bursts of static and moments where the film either blacked out or lost its sound, she was able to make out Tidus calling for help. Something about being trapped somewhere and Seymour. But wasn't Seymour dead? And Tidus too?

Her eyes slipped closed at the last thought. She was grateful Rikku had brought this to her, despite how painful it had been to see it. "Do you think... That it is real?" She asked the trio standing in front of her.

Wakka scratched the back of his head. "I don't know," He said uncertainly. "I mean, we know they're..." He trailed off, not wanting to verbalize the rest. 

"I think it might be," Lulu commented, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"We won't know unless we investigate," Rikku stuck in.

"That's true," Yuna nodded at her cousin. "But first we need a place to start."

"You need to start with finding the lost aeon," A rough voice said as a figure approached from the tropical surroundings near the beach. 

Yuna fell silent as she looked at him in shock. Her companions turned towards the voice, having been facing Yuna.

"Wha- What?" Wakka stuttered in disbelief.

"Is it possible?" Lulu choked out.

Rikku went pale as she stared into the face of her lost love, standing in front of them.

AN: Okay, I know for a fact that SquareSoft did not change their costumes, but that was my idea. And as for Rikku dressing like Auron... you'll find out about that later on. Till the next chapter :::waves in farewell:: Review! 


	3. A reawakened threat

Chapter 3

"Sir Auron!" Yuna exclaimed happily, running forth to embrace her former guardian. 

Startled, Auron wrapped his arms around the young girl after a moment of immobilization. He knew the daughter of his friend had always been emotional, but had not expected the reaction from her. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, her mismatched color eyes twinkling with glee. "You've grown," He said in his same stoic tone. 

She shrugged, suddenly shy in his arms. "Two years can bring about changes in a person."

As she pulled away, Wakka was the first to comment on the obvious question buzzing in the group's thoughts. "How, how are you here? Weren't- aren't you dead?"

"I was dead, but I was told I had things left to do. I was sent back, just like Tidus was."

"So," Lulu said softly. "It is true."

Auron nodded to confirm what she said and he found Yuna in his arms once more, this time crying tears of happiness. He gently pried her away and dried her tears with one of his gloved hands. "Tidus would not want you to be crying." He said simply.

Yuna straightened up, composing herself. "Sir Auron, what were you saying about a lost aeon?"

"We must talk, and I will tell you what I know," He glanced briefly in Rikku's direction than turned around to walk towards the village with Yuna and Wakka following close behind. 

Rikku froze in place as he had looked at her, her blood pounding in a frenzy through her veins. She remained statue like until Lulu placed her hand on her shoulder. Snapping back into focus with a small jump, she realized the others had left them behind.

"Quite a shock," The dark mage commented on the situation to the young Al-Bhed.

"That's an understatement," Rikku muttered back.

~*~*~X~*~*~

The girls walked back to the village to find their companions settling in Yuna's hut to discuss what knowledge they had between them. Yuna played the movie sphere for Auron, who then asked how they got it.

"Rikku brought it, ya?" Wakka supplied.

He turned towards her, but Yuna cut him off saying she had got the sphere from Kimahri and they were unsure where he had retrieved it.

"That doesn't really matter anyways," Auron said. "It wasn't an accident it's now in our hands. It appears to be like a ransom note of sorts."

"Meaning Seymour really does have him," Lulu filled in the blanks.

"Right. He is trying to find the lost aeon in hopes of using it to let Yu Yevon possess it and become Sin once more."

"But, we destroyed Yu Yevon, didn't we?"

"I thought we had," Auron shook his head. "But evidently we only contained him. Somehow, Seymour has made it back to the living, and wants that aeon. The only thing is he is not pure enough to find the aeon. But one among us is," he turned and regarded Yuna with his gaze.

"Me," She said softly. "This- this is why he is holding Tidus. Using him as bait to make sure I will bring the aeon to him."

"Can't we just find the aeon and send it, like Yuna has done with the others? Wouldn't that eliminate Seymour having a chance to revive Sin?" Lulu questioned.

"It's not that simple. We must destroy Yu Yevon this time so there is no chance of this ever happening again. We must also find out how Seymour made it back to this world and make sure he is sent back to the Farplane."

"Sounds like we have our work cut out for us."

"Indeed."

~*~*~X~*~*~

Rikku settled down into the bed of the small hut that was kept vacant for visitors to the island. It had been an exhausting and confusing day after Auron arrived. They were going to be starting another journey tomorrow morning. She had tried to convince the group that they should use her father's airship to make traveling faster, but Auron had said that two years of no fighting was a long time and they should travel on foot to fight any stray fiends there may be to get back in practice for the fighting that was bound to happen when they came up against Seymour again. Everyone agreed with Auron, leaving Rikku no say in the situation. The next big problem had occurred when Lulu had said she was coming along. Rikku had never thought the woman might have had doubts about coming, but the moment she said she would come, Wakka jumped up and protested. It turned out Lulu was three months pregnant. That had been a shocker to Rikku to say the least. She had not even known Wakka and Lulu were involved. 

After Yuna and Rikku had promised no harm would come to the dark mage, Wakka had calmed a little. Nobody had really wanted to put the child at risk, but they would need Lulu's black magic expertise on this journey. After the rest of the kinks had been worked out, Auron had ordered them to get to sleep, saying he would go buy supplies that night and rouse them all at dawn to start to travel. 

In all of this, Auron had not said one thing to her. He had only glanced at her once. She felt crushed. More than anything she had wanted to run and hug him like Yuna had, but shock had held her back. Could it really be true that Auron was back? Rikku thought the reason he had been sent back was to protect Yuna once more and to help defeat Yu Yevon. Once this was done, would he disappear from their lives again? Maybe so, for he seemed distant to her. She knew the minute Tidus and Yuna were reunited they would fall into each other's arms and kiss like there was no tomorrow. But why had it not been that way between them? She still felt the same for him, and-

She paused. Was she sure that Auron still felt the way he had? Could going to the Farplane have changed his feelings for her?

"Oh Auron," Sighing, she rolled over in the bed. So confusing. So uncertain what to do. She forced her eyes closed and tried to will the thoughts flying through her mind to stop. Auron would kill her if she was not rested and ready to go at dawn, whether he still cared about her or not. 

~*~*~X~*~*~

Auron had just got done bartering with the trade post of the small island for supplies and was hauling them back to the hut he was going to sleep in for the night. He knew he had the duty to protect Yuna and defeat Yu Yevon for good, but the whole afternoon all he had been able to think about was her. He felt like an idiot for not saying at all to Rikku earlier, but something had happened when he saw her. She had changed so much. Not to mention, she had made no move to communicate with him either during the day. Was that simply because of his behavior, or had her feelings changed over the last two years?

He paused for a moment as he heard a small rustling in a hut he was passing by. The hut fell into silence for a moment and he was about to walk on, when he barely heard his name said in a sigh. His heart hammered in his chest as he realized the voice belonged to Rikku. As his pulse slowed down and he was sure she had stopped speaking, he continued walking. A small smirk crawled across his lips, hidden from view underneath his collar. It had been a long time since he had felt the physical rush accustomed with certain emotions. His heart trying to leap out of his chest was... a welcomed feeling after twelve years of being detached in certain senses. He promised himself he would talk to her tomorrow as he opened his hut and made his way inside to rest. As he lay down, his thoughts roamed to hearing her say his name. That alone was proof enough of there being a chance she still felt the same. Satisfied for the moment, he closed his russet eye and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	4. A gift in Kilika

Chapter 4

And so they traveled, the resurrected guardian, the off-season blitzer, the expecting dark mage, the new leader of Spira and the matured Al-Bhed. The day had been pretty uneventful, as far as fiends went. Once Sin had been defeated, the fiends had become few and far between. The only real eventful thing to happen had been when they had passed through villages and the people had swarmed them at a chance to speak to Yuna. Yuna had kindly obliged them all, listening to the people and telling jokes to make the small children giggle. Rikku knew part of this was to be expected. After all, she was now a leader of Spira. Keeping in touch with the people was part of her job and Yuna would never turn away someone who needed her help or advice. 

Despite the people wanting to talk to Yuna, they had actually managed to make it as far as the Kilika Temple. Yuna's first pilgrimage had led her by this temple where she had to complete the cloister of trials. Now, the group stopped there to rest for the night and to let Yuna consult with the priests there about what they might know about the lost aeon. 

Her companions left her to talk with the priests and were escorted by monks to quarters to rest for the night, which were three small rooms. The monks said they would bring food for the tired travelers and let them alone to decide on how the rooms should be divided. 

"This should be easy, ya?" Wakka said as they tried to decide how to pair everyone up. "Lu and me can take one room, Yuna and Rikku the other, and Sir Auron can have the last one to himself."

"I think Yuna should have a room to herself," Auron spoke up from where he had been quiet.

"Okay, than you and Rikku can share a room," Lulu said as she started towards one of the rooms. 

"But-" Wakka started at his lover. The man had never realized that the two people in question had been lovers before the end of their journey.

Lulu, who knew this, simply grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "Oh, Sir Auron?" She said after a moment, sticking her head out the door. "After we eat, I need you to escort me on an errand.

He looked at her for a moment, puzzled but simply grunted in response as she shut her door. He turned to Rikku to find her standing nervously next to him. "Are the sleeping arrangements okay with you?" He asked, seeking her approval.

"Um, sure," She replied, trying to not show how truly nervous she was that they were now talking. "I'm sure Yuna would really appreciate having a room to herself."

He nodded and went to go to the room, when the monks returned with trays of foods and drinks. Rikku made sure that Wakka and Lulu got their food and left a tray sitting in Yuna's room before she returned to her own room with food for herself and Auron. Her roommate helped her in with the tray and sat it down on a small table in the room, picking up a glass of ale that had been placed with the food. He drank it silently, sitting down in one of the two chairs near the table. His gaze followed her as she shrugged off her red coat and draped it over the end of the bed, stretching briefly, her shirt sneaking up to reveal a small peek at her pale stomach. As she lowered her arms she walked back over to the table and sat down across from him, picking up her own cup of ale and looking over the tray of food. 

Auron took a small piece of spiced meat from the tray and handed the rest to her. He then grabbed a piece of bread and a few slices of cheese. Rikku nibbled on some berries she took off the tray and popped a piece of cheese in her mouth. After another swig of ale, she grabbed a few more berries and made her way into the bathroom to give it quick once over. "I think I am going to take a bath while you and Lulu go on her errand."

He watched as she walked over started water running in the tub and stand back up, beginning to loosen the ties on the sides of her shirt. She turned her head, looking his direction over her shoulder, and they locked eyes. Auron felt his throat tighten as she continued to look at him while she unlaced the left side of her shirt. Just as she slipped the suede string completely from all of the holes, leaving the side to fall open and reveal a small glimpse of the curve of her breast, a knocking sounded at the door. He jumped slightly, startled from his observation of the girl. "Probably Lulu," He said gruffly as he got up to answer the door. He sighed as he heard Rikku shut the door to the bathroom and opened the door to reveal none other than the dark mage.

She smiled at him softly as they began to walk through the temple. "What exactly are we doing?" He asked her as they walked.

"We are going to visit the temple's tailor," She told him simply. He looked her over in a silent question and she decided to answer rather than being visually probed. "I have always worn my clothing very tight. This outfit is not going to last long as I get further along."

Auron nodded in agreement as he looked at the tight corset and the dark skirt made of belts cris-crossing the front of it. They arrived at the shop and Lulu began talking to the man, asking him to make her skirt that would be less revealing and be able to compensate for her the further she got along. She also requested a few shirts, each being a tunic with a large amount of extra fabric built into them that she could tie to rest in the back by two straps on each side. 

He looked around the small shop as Lulu conversed with the tailor, looking at the clothes the tailor had for sale he had not made for any specific person. He stopped for a moment as he was looking at the woman's clothing, fingering the fabric of a garment. He made a quick decision and took the item off the rack and walked over to the tailor that Lulu was paying for her clothes. "I need this put in a box and wrapped," He said to the man as he placed it on the counter.

"Very well sir," The tailor said as Auron handed him the money. He prepared his package and told Lulu she could pick up her new clothes in the morning. 

As they walked back towards their rooms, they crossed paths with Yuna whom had just finished speaking with the priests. "Sir Auron," She said as she fell in step along the two. "I think we may need to change our travel plans."

"How so?"

"Well, I know you wanted us to regain our skills fighting stray fiends, but I don't think we will really find any. Also, I have spoken with the priests and they could give very little help. I want to try the other temples, but I think it will save time if we did travel in Cid's airship. We could also visit the calm lands after I finish talking to the priests and we could visit the arena there for training. I hear the man is still running it and I am certain he would charge little or none to let us get our skills back if we promise to bring him samples of any new fiends we may run across."

He was quiet for a moment, but then spoke. "That sounds good I guess. I will tell Rikku so she can try to get a hold of Cid in the morning."

"Great," Yuna said, enthused. By this time they had made it to their rooms and the three went their separate ways for the night. 

Auron walked in to hear the sounds of the tub draining and Rikku humming through the bathroom door. She came out wearing a white tank top and a pair of dark colored shorts, her hair still damp as she draped a blue towel around her shoulders.

"You're back," She said, eyeing the package in his hands. "What have you got there?"

Auron stepped forward, handing her the box. 

She slowly untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off the box, fighting her impulse to want to tear into it like a child. As she pulled away the tissue paper, she gasped at what she saw. Rikku fished it out of the box and let the box fall to the ground as the dress unfolded in her grasp. The hunter green fabric fell to the floor and the velvet felt like heaven to her touch. She could tell it was sleeveless and had slits on each side of the skirt, high enough to reveal a little skin, but not too much. She felt her eyes start to water as she clutched it to her chest and she looked at him. "I've always wanted a dress," She said in a whisper.

He made a motion towards it. "It was nothing really-"

She launched herself into his arms, holding him fiercely. "Yes it was," She said as she briefly buried her face in his chest, trying to stop her tears from flowing. "Thank you."

Auron wrapped his arms around her and held her. "You're welcome," He replied. They stayed that way for a few moments in silence until Auron cleared his throat. "You will wear it, won't you?" 

Rikku laughed, pulling away slightly as she remembered the dress was between them. "Of course I will," She laid the dress on the bed and returned to hover next to him. 

"May I ask why you... started wearing these clothes?"

She looked slightly embarrassed, made even more apparent by how her cheeks turned pink. "I'm not sure exactly. You just always seemed so confident and knew what you were doing. When I started dressing that way, I felt more secure, more confident in myself. But I think I started it at first because I missed you."

Auron reached out and hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him. "I missed you too." 

Rikku stared at him, feeling a rush of adrenaline from his touch. Working up her nerve, she stepped closer and reached up, sliding his glasses off his face and tossing him on the bed. "I'm glad you're back Auron," She said now that she could look at his handsome face without the distraction of his shades.

An emotion passed across his face and she was pleasantly surprised as he undid the collar obscuring the lower half of his face from view and pulled it back. She could see all of him now, and she found his rugged features more alluring than any slicked back and pampered face could ever be. Her hands instinctively went to grasp the front of his shirt as he brought her closer. They exchanged one last intense gaze before he dipped his head down and claimed her lips. Memory of their last kiss flooded her mind. Desperate, needing. Trying to capture a tidal wave of emotions in a mere handful of moments. The kiss was nothing like that however as he kissed her tenderly, tasting the silken texture of her lips, keeping it chaste yet intimate at the same time as he gently suckled her bottom lip for a second. As the kiss ended she pulled back, eyes closed, her blood racing through her veins as her skin tingled in pleasure. She opened her eyes to find him smiling down at her. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as me," He said, a hint of happiness to his voice. 

Rikku smiled at him and sat down on the bed, patting a spot next to her. Auron removed his glasses and her coat off the bed before sitting down and Rikku yawned as he let his tall form sink down onto the mattress. "It's getting late," She commented. "We should go to bed."

He stood up for a moment and removed his glove and coat, and then sat down to take off his boots. Once they were off, he laid down on his side of the bed in just his shirt and pants. "There's been a change in our trip," He said as she finished drying her hair and tossed the towel onto a chair. "You need to contact your father in the morning."

"Okay," Rikku said simply, not wanting to push for details at the moment. "I told him I may be in contact in a while anyways," She walked over towards the table where three candles were lit, being the only light in the room. She blew them out and then made her way back over to the bed. She laid down and the room plunged into silence. Somehow, it felt awkward being in a bed next to him. Something wasn't right.

Auron was shocked when Rikku rolled over and laid her head on his chest, but not shocked enough to protest. She laid curled up next to him, her blonde hair tickling the arm he wrapped around her as she slung an arm over his stomach. "Goodnight Auron," She called out quietly. 

Auron leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, breathing in briefly the smell of her shampoo. He let one of his hands run through her slightly damp golden locks as she sighed happily. "Goodnight Rikku," He returned in a murmur as his body gave way to sleep. 

AN: Well, there you go. I hope you liked this chapter. Be sure to give feedback and I will try to have the next chapter up soon. 


	5. Djose Confrontation

Chapter 5

Quick AN: In this chapter, I am going to be using a symbol to distinguish between al-bhed and Spira's common language. If it is in Al-Bhed, it will have *'s framing it rather than quotation marks. Sometimes it is fun to try and decipher the language when it is written in stories, but I feel it won't fit in this one. Okay, on with the show.

*Poppa!* Rikku ran to her father and hugged him happily despite the fact that it had only been a few days since the last time she saw him. 

*Hey sweetheart,* Cid hugged her just as enthusiastically. He paused for a moment, his eyes settling on Auron. He noticed how Rikku had approached him in a dress rather than her usual ensemble, but it made a little more sense now that he saw the resurrected guardian. *He's back,* He said to his daughter with little kindness in his voice. 

*Poppa,* She backed away from him, putting her hands on her hips. *Please don't start this right now.* 

*Uncle Cid,* Yuna said warmly in Rikku's native tongue as she stepped forward, hoping maybe her interference would head off any argument that was about to ensue. *It has been a while.*

The frown on Cid's face disappeared to be replaced with a smile. He hugged his niece as eagerly as he had his daughter. *You've been practicing,* He said happily. 

*Of course,* Yuna replied. *It's part of my heritage after all.*

"Um, excuse me," Wakka piped up from where he was standing, scratching his head. "But I can't understand what you guys are saying."

"Did you ever think that's why we were talking in al-bhed?" Cid snapped sarcastically. Wakka went quiet, unsure how to respond to Cid. "Where do you need me to take you guys?" He asked his niece, opting to ignore the awkwardness Wakka was now exhibiting. 

"The Djose Temple," Yuna supplied. 

"The Djose Temple it is then," He said in a cheerful way, evidently trying to make both of the young girls happy. "We'll talk on the way there."

They boarded the ship and Cid promptly showed the group to a room to rest in for the trip. It was cozy with a large tan couch and a small dining nook in it. Lulu and Wakka immediately took the couch while Auron sat down at the dining area. Rikku started to walk over to join him, when Cid called out to her. 

*Why don't you come to the deck and talk with Yuna and me?"

She sighed under her breath. *How about later Poppa? I was kinda wanting to hang out with everyone.*

*You can 'hang' out later,* Cid said in a more firm tone.

Even though Auron could not understand what he was being said, he could get the message from his tone. "Rikku," He said softly, leaving it at that. 

She glanced over at him. A moment passed between where no words were said, but they spoke nonetheless. She turned back to her father and walked out of the room on the way to the deck. 

~*~*~X~*~*~ 

A few hours later the airship touched down at the Djose Temple. Yuna was surprised to find a delegation of members from all the Temples gathered, waiting to greet her when the ship landed. It was decided since everyone had managed to pull all the possible people and information into one place, that Yuna should stay and research in Djose with the temple leaders for a few days. So with Yuna being whisked off to yet another meeting, the remaining trio was not sure of what to do with themselves. 

"I say we relax the rest of the day. Half of it was shot traveling anyways," Lulu suggested.

"Ya. Tomorrow we can tinker with our weapons and check out the supplies here," Wakka said in agreement with his lover. 

"I asked Poppa and he said we are welcome to board in the rooms on the ship for the night. How about we get some dinner for now?" Rikku chirped from her position. 

Wakka took Lulu's arm and started to guide her to the little restaurant the group discovered the last time they were there. Auron offered his arm to Rikku and she happily accepted, hopping eagerly to his side and twining her arm with his. 

The atmosphere was casual yet romantic. Candles were placed in the middle of the little round tables that were covered with rose colored cloths. The menu held a wide variety of food and beverages. The group quickly found something they each liked and soon enough food covered their table. Lulu ate a pasta dish, the hearty sauce being composed of local vegetables. Wakka had a piece of roast basilisk cooked at medium rare. Rikku opted for a salad. Lastly, Auron ordered a chocobo steak, despite the protests of his female companions. 

"How can you eat something so cute?" Rikku protested before she placed another forkful of greens into her mouth. 

Auron held up his plate with the lightly colored slab of meat on it. "Does that look cute to you?" He countered calmly. Though she couldn't see it, he was smiling. It was "cute" to him to see her so worked up over him ordering something. It wasn't like they had killed the chocobo specifically for him or anything.

"We might as well just give up on him," Lulu sighed to Rikku, as she took a sip of her water. Everyone else was having wine but her, due to her condition.

Rikku took another sip of the richly flavored, dark red liquid that swam in her glass. It was her second one of the night, despite the fact that she did not usually drink. Wakka started to talk about something and she decided to let her mind drift due to he was not talking about anything related to the journey. Her free hand slid under the table and drifted over to rest on top of the thigh of the person sitting next to her. 

The only reaction Auron gave to Rikku putting a hand on his leg was to blink. He had a feeling that the strong wine they were drinking might be affecting the slim girl more than it was Wakka and himself. His eyes flicked downward behind his shades as she started twirling lazy circles on his thigh with on of her fingertips. He looked back up confused as he realized he had lost track of the conversation. 

"I would love to have kids someday," Rikku confessed to the couple across the table from her. Her hand tightened on Auron's thigh as she talked. "Two boys and a little girl."

Wakka chuckled. "When I was younger and I had just started thinking about kids, I wanted a whole bunch. Enough to form a blitz team with."

Lulu looked over at him. "I hope you do not still want that," She said in a serious tone. 

Rikku giggled at her words as Wakka lovingly gave the dark mage a kiss on the cheek. "Course not. I realized long ago no woman in her right mind would do that, ya?" 

"Have you ever wanted children?" Rikku turned towards Auron and asked it before her mind had even had a chance to realize what she was doing. 

"Maybe we should change the topic," Lulu suggested softly as she saw the hesitation on the older man's part. 

"No. It's okay," He said after a moment. He picked up his wine and took another sip as he thought of what to say. "I have never really given it much thought. When I was a monk, I tried not to think of such things. When I was supposed to marry the priest's daughter, I declined due to I knew the marriage would just be for show. I knew if any children had come out of it they would have not been for the reason I think a child should be conceived." He ended there, knowing he had never really answered the question. 

"Oh," Rikku said softly. The waiter came up and offered her another glass of wine. She was about to accept when Auron intervened.

"I think we are about done," He said calmly to the waiter. 

The waiter nodded, understanding. He said the price of the bill and Auron scrounged up the gil from a pocket of his jacket. After he left, the group finished their meals in silence and made their way out into the chilly evening. "There's no telling how long Yuna will be," Lulu said as they walked back to the airship. "Maybe we should just retire early tonight."

Rikku showed Wakka and Lulu to their room and walked Auron to his. She followed him in and flopped down on his bed, her blonde hair splaying out around her like a halo. He watched her for a moment, uncertain on what he should do. "I wish I could sleep here tonight," She said, interrupting his train of thought. 

"Why can't you?" He asked. 

She staggered to a halfway sitting position, leaning her weight upon one of her arms. "Poppa doesn't approve of you. At least when it comes to me anyway."

"I can't blame him," He replied honestly as he stood at the foot of the bed looking at her. "I do have a... complicated history."

"But what Poppa doesn't understand is that I am an adult! I should be allowed to make my own decisions1"

"For now we are technically under his roof, so," He offered a hand to help her up. "Let's try and be respective of him. I will walk you to your room." She accepted his hand, but rather than getting up, she pulled him down on top of her. He pushed his left arm out of his jacket and used it with his other to support his frame above hers so as not to smother her. "Um, Rikku..."

"Have you ever wanted children?" She asked him again. He could tell from the expression on her face that she was not going to take him dancing around the answer again.

"I only wanted children if I met the right girl and fell in love. I don't think someone should have a child just to have one. There should be a deep love between its parents."

"I agree," She nodded as she unbuckled his collar and took off his shades. He allowed her to expose his face and his eye fluttered shut momentarily as she ran a hand down one of his cheeks, lightly brushing her soft skin against his stubble. His eyebrows perked slightly as she leaned up and kissed him tenderly, wrapping her arms around his neck to try and pull him down to her. 

He returned it for a moment, not wanting to end it, but knowing he had to. She was a little drunk and not in the right frame of mind. Besides, her father would have their heads if he found out about this. After a few moments he pulled back reluctantly. "You really should go."

She sighed as she rolled out from underneath him and climbed off the bed. She straightened her clothes and made her way to the door. 

"I will still walk you to your room," He offered to her. 

"No, I'm fine," She declined as she opened the door and slipped out. She took a left immediately outside his door and walked down the corridor, trying to get her thoughts under control. She had been dying to ask Auron if she was the right girl. She had been dying to stay with him and try to let thing go further than just a kiss. Maybe they could be as happy as Wakka and Lulu were...

*Rikku, what's wrong with you?*

She looked up to see her father standing by the door of the room he had told her to stay in. She blushed despite how she fought it. *Nothing Poppa,* She said as she kept her distance from him so he would hopefully not be able to detect she had been drinking. 

*You're lying. You were with him.*

Anger flared inside her. *So what? I'm a big girl Poppa. I can decide whom I love!* She stormed past him into her room as tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

~*~*~X~*~*~

Auron had followed her to make sure nothing had happened, keeping his distance so she did not know he was there. When Cid had came into view he had ducked behind a curve in the corridor, angling himself so he could still see somewhat what was going on. The confrontation had been brief. He had not been able to make out what they had said, but whatever it was had made her upset. As Cid stalked off to another part of the ship, Auron made his way back to his room. He would ask Yuna to speak with her tomorrow. 

AN: First off, I can't remember what Rikku called her dad, but I thought Poppa was suiting somehow. Second, I can't remember if Auron could understand Al-Bhed or not, so for my purposes, I just pretended he didn't. Don't flame me about either of those things please :) Until the next chapter, review!


End file.
